Many chemical processes result in the creation of gases for which filtration is desired prior to their release to the atmosphere. Various means of trapping or absorbing various components of such gas streams, including particulates, have been developed for this purpose. In some systems granular beds of materials such as activated alumina or molecular sieves are sometimes used to filter the gas stream. Commercial, off-the-shelf high-efficiency particulate air (HEPA) filters are also sometimes used for this purpose. Other systems that may be used include wet scrubbing systems in which gases are dissolved in a fluid, and cold-finger traps where volatile organics are condensed and removed as liquids. However, these systems typically permit off-gas contamination of extensive portions of the processing apparatus. Furthermore, existing systems are generally not compatible with advanced heating technology such as microwave furnaces and infrared heating systems. What is needed, therefore, is an apparatus for processing chemicals that has a self-contained filtration system and that is compatible with advanced process heating devices.